Brushland
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 1h|Locations = Marsh, Shipwreck|Survivors = None|inhabitants = None}}Brushland is a location that is unlocked after you have fully explored the Outpost. When enough exploration progress has been made, Marsh will be unlocked. * This location unlocks Logbook. Walkthrough Logbook * Writing down things you have witnessed and learned can help you understand Tinker Island. Let's start writing a diary! Fine. * You can build Logbook. The Logbook increases the and skills of all your survivors by +10. Adam's Strange Behavior * A survivor requests an audience. Curious about what the situation, you grant him your audience. * The survivor says that Adam has been acting strangely. He hardly talks, actively avoids contact with the others and does much less work. He is making the others uncomfortable. * Something must be done to bring the old Adam back. The survivor then urges you to talk to Adam and see what is up. (Protip: At the end this you will lose Adam. If you want or if you've equipped him with a decent equipment, place him inside a mech, Simian for example. That way you will still lose Adam, but you the mech will keep its stats and functionality as if Adam was still inside as long as you do not exit the survivors in it.) * Adam is sitting alone under a tree shade. You sit down next to him in silence. * To your surprise, Adam starts the conversation. He asks you if they have sent you. He speaks with a low monotonous voice. (Choices do not matter. Adam will not be gone forever, it's part of the story.) # Confirm #* You admit that you have been sent by the others. Continuing on, he says he expected as much, The others have been acting strangely lately. He doesn't trust them. Who do you trust? Him or the others? #*# Evade #*#* You evade the question by telling him, that you only trust yourself. Adam doesn't buy it and demands for an answer right now! Who do you trust? #*#*# Him #*#*#* Adam is glad that you still trust each other. He now has to tell you of his suspicions. Adam thinks that at least half of the food supply has been poisoned by another survivor. It must be discarded. #*#*#*# Once #*#*#*#* You dump 50% of your current (NOT max) supply into the ocean. When you are done, Adam is gone. #*#*#*# Refuse #*#*#*#* It is clear to him that you do not trust him. Adam reacts furiously. He starts yelling. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment, he screams. #*#*#*#*# Calm #*#*#*#*#* You try to calm him, but it is of no use. he manages to hit you. The blow is seen by everyone. The other survivors feel your pain too. Survivors -25 . That hurts! Adam disappears again. #*#*#*#*# Defend #*#*#*#*#* You take on a defensive posture. But Adam is too fast. He manages to hit you.he blow is seen by everyone. The other survivors feel your pain too. Survivors -25 . That hurts! Adam disappears again. #*#*# Others #*#*#* Adam reacts furiously, he starts yelling. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment he screams. #*#*#*# Calm #*#*#*#* You try to calm him,but it is of no use.He ,manages to hit you. #*#*#*#* The blow is seen by everyone,the other survivors feel your pain too. #*#*#*#* Survivors get -25 . #*#*#*# Defend #*# Him #*# Others # Deny #* You deny any involvement by the others. Adam believes you and says that he has something to tell you. He thinks that at least half the food supply has been poisoned by another survivor. It must be discarded #*# Once #*# Refuse * When you are done Adam is gone. He didn't take any supplies, so he won't get far. * Next time you explore, you might already find him. But proceed with caution, Adam looked very upset (if you did not trust him). Finding Adam's Tracks * You manage to follow Adam's tracks. He didn't put a lot of care on covering them, that's not like him at all. * Suddenly, the tracks change! You have seen them before... * Where? These tracks look as the one in the Canyon, the ones left by the sinister creature. What could this mean? What has happened to Adam? # Eaten #* Adam has been eaten by that monster?! Oh no! # Abducted #* Adam has been abducted by that monster?! That is terrible! # Faked -> Choose this option to proceed. #* These must be fake, you suspect Adam has changed his tracks to resemble those of the monster to scare you away. # Transformed #* Has Adam transformed into the dark leathery creature? #* He was a shapeshifter all along! # tracks #* These are new tracks, so you must have lost Adam's. This means the dark leathery monster has been following you! * Be that as it may, you must find Adam whatever happened to him! * If you continue exploring you are bound to find him, of that you are certain. Shipwreck * At the end of the brushland the western shore of Tinker Island greets you. * This one is rocky and would be very hard to navigate with a ship. * You focus on a peculiar object in the distance, something is floating in the water and has no debris. * * The closer you get, the more certain you become: It is a shipwreck! And it looks like it has hit some rocks! * Quickly! there may be survivors from that wreck on the island. If that is true, much of the odd events may be explained away! You find Shipwreck. Forage-able Items Found Special Parts Category:Locations